FN FAL
Campaign In single player, the weapon is used heavily by the Tropas in"Operation 40" and is also featured in the hands of the NVA in "The Defector." Multiplayer Unlocked at level 32, the FN FAL has medium recoil and high damage, killing in 2-3 shots in Core game modes and always with 1 shot in Hardcore game modes. This weapon has some advantages over the similar M14: the FN FAL has much more open, less obstructed iron sights, easily stays on target in close to long range gunfights and does not require a grip like the M14. The FN FAL features moderate vertical and horizontal recoil that allows most players to stay on target easier than the M14, which only has linear vertical recoil. However, one can argue that the linear recoil allows for an easier time obtaining headshots and the fact that some prefer this type of recoil, but this choice is up to the player. Another notable fact is that the M14 has a tighter hipfire spread than the FN FAL, therefore increasing the performance of the latter in close quarter combat. The FN FAL also has a 0.1 second longer partial reload time and 0.35 second faster empty reload time. Finally, the FN FAL lacks the x1.5 damage multiplier to the neck and has lower damage multipliers to the head than the M14 has, meaning that the FN FAL needs two headshots to two-hit at long range, while the M14 only needs one of the two bullets to hit the head or neck in order to get a two-hit kill at range. Unlike the M14, the FN FAL can use the Dual Mag attachment, which reloads faster every other reload, and 2 extra starting magazines. The FN FAL is the only Assault rifle that has the hip-fire of an LMG. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Magazines Zombies The FN FAL appears in the Zombies maps Kino der Toten, Five, and Ascension, Call Of The Dead, and in the updated Black Ops versions of Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, Shi No Numa, and Der Reise. In Zombies mode, the FN FAL can be only obtained from the Mystery Box. It comes with a 20 round magazine, moderate power and high accuracy. Due to the larger mag size and equal power, the FN FAL is considered superior to the M14. The FN FAL is recommended as a fallback weapon if obtained, as the fire-rate is moderate but controllable, and head shots are quite easy to maintain. The Pack-a-Punched version is better, but both versions should be exchanged during the mid rounds. If aiming for headshots, the non-Pack-a-Punched version can still be effective up until the early 20s. When Pack-a-Punched it turns into EPC WN, and gains a Reflex Sight with a random reticule and switches to a three-round burst firing mode, though since use of the FN FAL is rare itself because of its ineffectiveness in anything other than the first few rounds, one will seldom see a player using the EPC WN. However, It can be effective until round 30 if aiming for headshots. Category:COD